Can You Love Me?
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: END Chap! Yunho di jodohkan dengan umma dan appanya dengan namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi ia masih memiliki yang kekasih yang sangat dia cintai. Dan ternyata, ia dan Jaejoong telah bertunangan sewaktu mereka masih kecil! YunJae! BL!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can You Love Me?

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Yun, hari ini calon istrimu akan datang, lekaslah bersiap. Berikan kesan pertama yang bagus untuknya" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada anaknya, Jung Yunho.

"Ta-"

"Dan umma tidak mau mendengar penolakan" sambung Mrs. Jung sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Arasseo" ucap Yunho malas dan bergegas ke kamarnya.

oOo

"Hah~ aku memang sangat tampan" ucap Yunho narsis sambil berpose di depan kaca

"Yun! Palli! Calon istrimu sudah datang!" teriak Mrs. Jung dari luar kamar Yunho

"Ne umma" balas Yunho dengan suara yang agak kuat, lalu kembali mengahap kaca

'Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah memiliki Ara. Lagian, secantik apa sih gadis yang dipilihkan umma untukku?' batin Yunho. Yunhopun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.

oOo

"Wah~ ternyata Joongie semakin cantik ne?" ucap Mrs. Jung dengan antusias

"Gomawo ajumma" balas seorang namja cantik yang dipanggil Joongie tadi. Wajahnya memerah karena mendapat pujian dari Mrs. Jung.

"Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apakah dia semakin tampan?" tanya Mrs. Kim kepada Mrs. Jung.

"Ne dia semakin tampan, tapi sedikit pemalas sekarang" balas Mrs. Jung

"Umma appa" ucapan dari Yunho menginterupsi percakapan keluarga Jung dan Kim

"Ah, Yunho-ah! Sini! Duduk di sini" perintah Mrs. Jung

"Ne umma" balas Yunho menurut. Yunho membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan berjalan ke arah sofa lalu duduk di sebelah Mrs. jung

"Wah~ ternyata benar. Yunho semakin tampan saja ne" ucap Mrs. Kim

"Gomawo ajumma" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum

"Yunho-ah, ini calon istrimu. Namanya Kim Jaejoong" ucap Mrs. Jung memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong.

'Cukup cantik. Tapi, namanya kok seperti namja ya?' batin Yunho sambil tetap memandang Jaejoong

"Annyeong haseo. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Bangapseumnida Yunho-ah" sapa Jaejoong sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"K..kau namja?" tanya Yunho kaget

"N..ne" balas Jaejoong. Ia merasa kalau Yunho pikir calon istrinya itu pasti seorang yeoja.

"Umma, kau yakin akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang namja?" bisik Yunho kepada Mrs. Jung

"Tentu saja. Walaupun ia seorang namja, tapi wajahnya sangat cantik dan ia juga pandai memasak" bisik Mrs. Jung menjawab bisikan Yunho tadi.

'Iya sih dia cantik, sangat cantik malah. Tapi, apa pernikahan kami akan diterima masyarakat?' batin Yunho.

"Appa, apa pernikahan kami akan diterima masyarakat?" tanya Yunho menyuarakan pikirannya

"Ne, pernikahan sesama jenis sudah diterima oleh masyarakat Yunho-ah" jawab Mr. Jung

"Ne, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" sambung Mrs. Jung

"Oh ya, jadi kapan pernikahannya?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Eumm.. kapan ya"

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja!" ucap Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba

"Mwo? Umma! Aku masih sekolah! Kenapa tidak beberapa tahun lagi? Atau setidaknya kami bertunangan dulu!" protes Jaejoong. Dia masih kelas 2 high school! Masa' sudah menikah?

"Ne, minggu depan. Dan perlu kalian ketahui Yunho dan Jaejoong, kalian itu sudah bertunangan saat kalian masih kecil" ucap Mrs. Jung

"Mwo?" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

"Ne, cincin yang kau pakai itulah cincin tunanganmu Joongie" ucap Mrs. Kim

"Cincin?" bingung Jaejoong lalu melihat kearah jari-jarinya. Yunho juga melihat ke arah pandang Jaejoong

"Sama seperti punyaku" gumam Yunho yang dapat di dengar oleh Jaejoong

"Jeongmal? Coba tunjukkan padaku" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho melepaskan sesuatu dari lehernya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul sebuah cincin

"Ini" ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan itu kepada Jaejoong

"Omo! Ternyata benar kalau kita sudah bertunangan" teriak Jaejoong

"Mwo!" kali ini teriakan Yunho yang terdengar

"Aigoo! Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak?" kesal Mr. Jung

"Mian appa/ajussi" ucap YunJae bersamaan

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi

"Ok, aku setuju-setuju saja" ucap Mr. Jung santai

"Ne, aku juga setuju" ucap Mrs. Jung cepat

"Ok! Pernikahan sudah ditentukan! Pelaksanaannya minggu depan!" ucap Mr. Kim

"Hah~" terdengar helaan nafas dari YunJae.

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kepada Ara? Dan juga, aku sangat mencintainya!' batin Yunho resah

'Bagaimana ini? Aku masih sekolah! Terus malam pertamanya bagaimana ya? Apakah Yunho yang di bawah? Tapi tidak mungkin kalau Yunho yang dibawah, berarti aku dong? Aduh… bagaimana ya rasanya? Apakah sangat sakit sekali? Aigoo, semoga dia tidak melakukan 'itu' saat kami menikah nanti' pikir Jaejoong yang mulai yadong XD

"Ya sudah kami permisi pulang dulu ya Ji Hoon-ah Hae Gyo-ah" pamit Mr. Kim

"Lho! Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Iya, kita bisa mengobrol dulu sebentar" ujar Mr. Jung

"Ani, Joongie besok harus sekolah" jawab Mrs. Kim

"Oh.. ya sudah kalau begitu" pasrah Mrs. Jung. Padahal dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Jaejoong, tapi karena besok namja cantik itu harus sekolah maka pupuslah niatnya.

"Annyeong ajussi, ajumma, Yunho-ah" pamit keluarga Kim sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Annyeong" balas Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung, dan Yunho

Keluarga Kim pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Mr. Kim.

Setelah mobil keluarga Kim tak tampak lagi, Mrs. Jungpun menyuruh suami dan anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo yeobo, Yunho-ah kita masuk" ajak Mrs. Jung

"Ne" balas Mr. Jung dan Yunho

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Yunho langsung menaiki tangga dan menuju ke arah kamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Ck… bagaimana ini? Di satu sisi aku mencintai Ara dan tak mau memutuskannya. Tapi di sisi yang lain, aku tak bisa menolak perjodohan itu" gumam Yunho sambil menatap langit-lagit kamarnya

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus memutuskan Ara dan menikah dengan namja itu?" gumam Yunho lagi. Ia dilemma sekarang, antara memilih kekasihnya atau pernikannya!

Karena lelah dengan semua pikiran yang berada di benaknya, akhirnya Yunhopun tertidur.

oOo

OTHER SIDE

Keluarga Kim baru saja sampai di kediaman mereka. Jaejoong bergegas turun dari mobil dan langsung memasuki rumah. Ia berlari ke arah kamarnya, memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna baby blue miliknya dan langsung menhempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuknya.

"Aisshhh! Eotteokhae? Bagaimana kalau semua teman-temanku di sekolah tau kalau aku sudah menikah nantinya? Aku masih ingin bebas! Aihh.. umma benar-benar" keluh Jaejoong sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya yang lembut

"Hah~ dia tampan, menarik, tinggi, berkharisma, dannnn….. s..sexy" gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah, apalagi ketika menyebut kata 'sexy'.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Aku sudah gila!" cerocos Jaejoong

"Hhh.." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sebentar

"Apakah aku harus menerima pernikahan itu? Apakah dia jodohku?" Tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

Setelah memikirkan hal tentang pernikahan itu dan Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoongpun tertidur dengan pulas.

Jaljayo~ appa dan umma~

TBC

Fic chapter pertama. Mian kalau kurang panjang. Sebenarnya saya gak mau ngebuat fic ini berchapter dan memilih ngebuat fic ini menjadi oneshoot. Tapi, kalau oneshoot nanti terlalu panjang, makanya di bikin berchapter. Dan disini hurt-nya belum muncul.

Ok, saya gak terlalu mengarapkan begitu banyak review. Ada yang baca aja, saya udah seneng kok ^^

Gamsahamnida yang udah mau baca~

Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can You Love Me?

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

At School

"Jaejoong hyung!" Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Junsu-ah! Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu Junsu sudah berada di hadapannya. Junsu adalah sahabatnya sekaligus anak dari sahabat ummanya.

"Ah, hyung! Kudengar kau akan menikah, benarkah itu?" Tanya Junsu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditanya seperti itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Jaejoong balik

"Hyung lupa ya, kalau ummamu dan ummaku adalah sahabat! Tadi pagi umma hyung menelpon ummaku dan memberi tau bahwa hyung akan menikah. Chukkae ne hyung" cerocos Junsu

"Hah~ apanya yang chukkae? Masa' aku harus menikah muda! Kalau sudah menikah nanti, aku pasti tidak bebas lagi" kesal Jaejoong

"Yah, jangan begitu hyung. Pilihan orang tua itu selalu baik. Mungkin saja orang tuamu menikahkanmu agar kau bisa lebih bertanggung jawab" nasihat Junsu

"Hah~ terserahmu sajalah" ucap Jaejoong lalu pergi dari hadapan namja manis itu

"Yah! Yah! Kenapa aku ditinggal!" teriak Junsu sambil mengejar Jaejoong.

oOo

"Ara-ah, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu" ucap Yunho. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ara walaupun ia masih sangat mencintai yeoja itu.

"Ada apa Yun?" Tanya Ara sambil menatap Yunho.

Yunho merasa gugup. Jujur, ini pilihan terberatnya! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkinkan ia merahasiakan acara pernikahannya dari Ara, dan saat dia sudah menikah nanti dia masih menjalin hubungan dengannya. Yang ada yeoja itu malah sakit hati.

"A.. aku akan menikah" ujar Yunho dengan suara yang agak pelan

"Kau mau menikahiku?" Tanya Ara gembira

"B..bukan! aku akan menikah dengan orang lain, dan aku mau kita putus" ucap Yunho ragu

"Mwo? Kau akan menikah dengan siapa? Beritahu aku Yun!" desak Ara

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong dan aku ingin kita putus Ara-ah!"

"Ya! Kau tak bisa memutuskanku secara sepihak Jung Yunho! Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Tapi… aku akan menikah"

"Apa kau mencintai orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu kita masih bisa menjalin hubungan ini Yun!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena kau tak mencintainya. Aku rela kau menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong asal kita masih melanjutkan hubungan ini"

"Seperti itukah menurutmu?"

"Ne. bagaimana Yun?"

"Hah~ ne. arasseo"

"Aku permisi dulu ne Yun"

"Ne"

Ara pun pergi dari hadapan Yunho. Setelah agak jauh, Ara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Cari tau tentang Kim Jaejoong! Aku ingin kau mencari tau tentangnya secara detail! Dan serahkan itu kepadaku besok!" ucap Ara dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan membuat pernikahanmu dengan Yunho oppa tidak bahagia! Hahahahahahaha" gumam Ara sambil ketawa setan*plak*.

oOo

"Joongie, bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi Yunho akan menjemputmu" ucap umma Kim

"Mwo? Untuk apa umma?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Kalian akan fitting baju pengantin" balas umma Kim

"Mwo? Kenapa cepat sekali umma?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Apanya yang cepat? Kalian akan menikah 3 hari lagi! Dan tidak ada pertanyaan lagi!" ucap umma Kim

TING.. TONG...

"Sepertinya Yunho sudah datang. Cepatlah bersiap Joongie" ucap umma Kim lalu berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Sementara Jaejoong, dia langsung ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

CEKLEK

"Annyeong haseo ajumma" sapa Yunho kepada umma Kim

"Ne, annyeong Yunho-ah. Silahkan masuk dulu, Joongie sedang bersiap-siap" ucap umma Kim mempersilahkan Yunho masuk

"Ne ajumma" balas Yunho

oOo

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di dalam mobil Yunho yang akan membawa mereka ke salah satu Wedding Shop yang lumayan terkenal di kota Seoul. Selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang saling membuka percakapan. Jaejoong menatap ke arah luar, sementara Yunho tetap focus pada jalan di depannya.

"Eumm.. Jaejoong-ah" ucap Yunho membuka percakapan diantara mereka

"Ne" sahut Jaejoong

"Sekarang kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Yunho berbasa-basi

"Sebelas" jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Oh" ujar Yunho dan suasanapun kembali hening.

10 menit kemudian~

"Sampai" ucap Yunho dan keluar dari mobil, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam Wedding Shop tersebut, membuat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka menatap kagum pada sepasang namja cantik dan tampan itu.

"Ada yang bisa bantu?" Tanya seorang pegawai wanita toko tersebut

"Aku ingin fitting baju pengantin yang sudah di pesan oleh ummaku, Jung Hae Gyo" balas Yunho

"Oh, pesanan Ny. Jung. Sebentar akan saya ambilkan tuan" ucap sang pegawai itu dan mohon undur diri untuk mengambilkan pesanan pelanggannya.

.

"Ini silahkan dicoba tuan" ucap pegawai toko itu setelah mengambil pesanan dan memberikannya kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk di coba. Yunho mengambil satu stel tuxedo yang di sodorkan pegawai tadi. Jaejoongpun juga mengambil sesuatu yang di sodorkan kepadanya juga.

'Kok ada rendanya ya?' batin Jaejoong lalu melangkah ke kamar ganti.

Selama di kamar ganti Jaejoong terus menatap sesuatu tadi, yang ternyata adalah sebuah gaun!. Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa ia yang harus memakai gaun! Kenapa tidak Yunho saja!

Jaejoong berimajinasi tentang Yunho yang memakai gaun. Tiba-tiba saja ia terkikik pelan.

"Kikiki… hahaha… lucu sekali!". Ia membayangkan kalau Yunho mengenakan gaun sampai dada yang memperlihatkan otot-otot sexynya. Belum lagi warna kulit Yunho yang kecoklatan, menambah kesan aneh jika Yunho yang memakai gaun.

Dengan sangat ogah-ogahan, Jaejoong memakai gaun itu. Gaun yang berwarna putih bersih sampai dada yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya, dan dengan sedikit renda di bawah yang mengelilingi gaun tersebut.

"Ternyata sangat pas" gumam Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan dirinya di depan kaca.

"Ahhh… aku maluuu" ujar Jaejoong.

Akhirnya dia keluar dengan menggunakan gaun tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Yunho.

SET

Jaejoong membuka tirai kamar ganti dan berjalan ke hadapan Yunho.

"Y..Yun" panggil Jaejoong gugup. Rasanya ia malu sekali sekarang! Hampir semua yang berada di toko tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ne" balas Yunho dan medongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk karena sedang melihat-lihat majalah yang berisi model-model baju pengantin di toko tersebut.

"J..Jae" panggil Yunho terbata.

'Sangat cantik' batinnya

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"W..wae? aneh ya?" Tanya Jaejoong malu

"Ani. Sangat cantik" ucap Yunho jujur

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Yunho. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang saat ini. Yunho sangat terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo warna putihnya, warna yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Ne" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum manis

"Gomawo" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu

"Anda kelihatan sangat cantik tuan. Baiklah, bisakah kita mulai wedding photonya?" ucap pegawai wanita sebelumnya

"Ne" balas Yunho dan Jaejoong sambil mengikuti sang pegawai ke Photo Studio yang terdapat di dalam toko itu.

"Silahkan berpose" ucap sang juru kamera

"Berpose?" Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong bingung

"Ne. anda tuan yang memakai tuxedo, peluklah calon istri anda dari belakang" titah sang juru kamera lagi

"Mwo?" kaget Jaejoong. Yunho dengan perlahan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Yak! Seperti itu! Lihat ke arah kamera!" perintahnya lagi

JEPRET  
JEPRET  
JEPRET

"Ok" ucap sang juru kamera sambil tersenyum.

Yunho melepaskan tangan kekarnya dari pinggang Jaejoong dengan sedikit tidak rela. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Gantilah bajumu Jae, lalu kita pulang" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang sebelumnya.

'Aigoo~ ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini?' batin Jaejoong dan langsung memasuki kamar gantinya tadi.

.

Saat mereka pulangpun suasana hening datang kembali. Jaejoong sibuk melamun sendiri dengan perasaanya sementara Yunho masih focus pada jalan sambil membayangkan pinggang ramping Jaejoong tadi.

'Kenapa pinggangnya ramping sekali? Pas sekali untuk dipeluk' batin Yunho.

"Eung… Yunho-ah" panggil Jaejoong

"Ne" sahut Yunho

"Apa kau yakin ingin tetap menikahiku?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Ne, ini semua kemauan orang tuaku jadi aku tak bisa menolaknya" jawab Yunho dengan tenang.

Ada terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Jaejoong, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya.

Suasana kembali hening~

CKITT

"Sudah sampai" ucap Yunho memberitahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong membuka Safety Beltnya lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah. Annyeong~" pamit Jaejoong kemudian membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Jaejoong berpura-pura masuk dan bersembunyi di balik dinding pagarnya. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah Yunho, sampai mobil Yunhopun akhirnya pergi.

'Sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih lama berada di sampingnya. Tapi, yasudahlah' batin Jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak taukah kau Kim Jaejoong, bahwa kau sudah mulai menyukai Jung Yunho?

TBC

Nyahahaha… chapter ini agak panjang*kayaknya enggak deh* dari chapter pertama. Di chap ini hurt-nya juga belum ada, paling munculnya sesudah YunJae menikah XD

Bales review chap 1 dulu~

Coffecojae: Ne :D. Gomawo for review*bow*

Shimmax: Emang ada little humornya di awal chap :D. Gomawo for review*bow*

Lailajaejoong7: Si Ara-nya gak mau di putusin tuh chingu -,-. Ne gomawo*bow*

YunyaLoveSungmin: Ne, ini udah cepat kok :D. Gomawo for review*bow*

Jaejung Love: Waktu pertama jumpa belum ada getaran-getaran aneh di dada Jaemma eonni XD. Si Ara gak mau putus tuh, tetep mau pacaran ama Yunppa -_-. Gomawo for review*bow*

Clein cassie: Yunnpa masih dilema tuh chingu :(. Gomawo for review*bow*

Aoi Ko Mamoru: Ne gamsahamnida*bow* :D

NicKyun: Si Ara gak mau putus :(. Gomawo for review*bow*

NaraYuuki: Wah, mau di lempar kemana chingu? XD. Ne, appa emang mau nikah ama Jaemma tai masih tetep berhubungan dengan si Ara lampir*plak*. Gomawo for review*bow*

Trililililili: Wah, belum apa-apa udah yadongan XD. Gomawo for review*bow*

Fitriani: Begitukah? gomawo for review*bow*

Melujute YunJae BooBear: Ne, ini udah di lanjut :). Gomawo for review*bow*

Ok, saya gak terlalu mengharapkan begitu banyak review. Ada yang baca aja, saya udah seneng kok ^^. Tapi kalau ada yang mau memberi kritik dan saran silahkan, saya terima kok :)

Gamsahamnida yang udah mau baca~

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Can You Love Me?

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

A/N: Bayangin Jaemma di sini kayak di MV Rising Sun dan Yunppa di sini kayak di HaHaHa yang NoKy Brother, oke!

Happy Reading~

"Hmm.. jadi dia yang bernama Kim Jaejoong? Cantik juga… tapi tidak cukup cantik untuk mengalahkan kecantikanku" ucap Ara sambil melihat-lihat foto Jaejoong yang di dapat oleh orang suruhannya.

"Umurnya masih 18 tahun! Huh.. bocah ingusan? Hahaha!" tawa Ara yang seperti nenek lampir -_-.

"Akan kupastikan bahwa kau akan menderita Kim Jaejoong! Camkan itu!" seru Ara sambil melempar seluruh dokumen yang berisi tentang Jaejoong. Mulai dari tanggal lahir, hobby, kebiasaan, dll.

oOo

"Jae~ tidurlah. Kau harus kelihatan segar besok di pernikahanmu" ucap umma Kim

"Ani umma.. Joongie belum mengantuk. Lagian ini masih jam 8 malam" balas Jaejoong

"Tapi kau harus tidur! Umma tidak mau gara-gara kau kekurangan tidur, ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matamu" ucap umma Kim

"Hah~ arasseo" pasrah Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya sambil menonton TV.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan malas. Kenapa hari tak terasa ya? Besok adalah pernikahannya dengan Yunho! Kenapa waktu berjalan dengan cepat?

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Setelah itu, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, tapi Jaejoong masih belum bisa tertidur. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah melamun. Ia melamun memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya jika nanti ia sudah menikah dengan namja tampan itu. Ia juga sempat berfikir bagaimana mereka melanjutkan pernikahan mereka jika tidak terjalin cinta diantara mereka.

Karena tidak bisa tertidur juga, akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil MP3 miliknya yang berada di dalam laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Jaejoong menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone lalu mennyetel lagu favoritnya, With All My Heart dari TVXQ!.

Dan akhirnya Jaejoongpun tertidur karena melodi indah dari lagu tersebut.

oOo

"Yah! Yunho! Selamat atas pernikahanmu!" ucap seorang namja berjidat lebar sambil menyalam tangan Yunho

"Ne, gomawo Yoochun-ah" balas Yunho sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Oh ya. Kudengar, calon istrimu itu masih sekolah ya?" Tanya Yoochun

"Ya begitulah" jawab Yunho seadanya

"Wah, kau sungguh beruntung mendapat yang muda" seru Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Yunho. "Dan jangan lupa untuk menceritakan padaku tentang malam pertama kalian, oke" lanjutnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Yah! Kau itu mesum sekali! Itu privasiku tau!" kesal Yunho lalu menyikut perut Yoochun

"Awhhh.. ini sakit sekali Yun" adu Yoochun sambil memengangi perutnya

"Yah! Kau suka sekali berpura-pura di depanku! Hentikan itu! Aku merasa jijik melihat muka kesakitanmu itu" ucap Yunho

"Hehehe" cengir Yoochun

"Yun.. ayo. Acaranya sebentar lagi akan di mulai" ucap umma Jung kepada Yunho

"Ne eomma" balas Yunho sambil mengangguk

"Aku permisi ya Chun. Acara akan di mulai" pamit Yunho

"Ne, bersemangatlah" ujar Yoochun menyemangati Yunho

"Ne" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut kepada sahabatnya itu.

oOo

"Eomma! Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku sudah cantik?" Tanya Jaejoong panic

"Ne, kau sudah sangat cantik Joongie" jawab umma Kim

CEKLEK

"Joongie, kajja. Acara sudah dimulai" ucap appa Kim

"Ne, appa" balas Jaejoong sambil berjalan kearah appanya lalu menggandeng lengan kiri sang appa.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya appa Kim

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong ragu.

Appa Kim dan Jaejoong pun mulai berjalan ke arah pintu masuk Gereja yang akan menjadi saksi tempat pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan satu namja tampan paruh baya dan namja cantik yang memakai gaun putih. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan perlahan. Para tamu undangan yang melihat pengantin wanitanyapun berdecak kagum.

SET

Appa kim melepas gandengan Jaejoong, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya dan membawa Jaejoong sedikit maju kedepan untuk menghadap sang Pastor.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya sang Pastor

"Ne" jawab YunJae bersamaan

"Baiklah. Di hadapan Tuhan, kau Jung Yunho. Bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendamping hidupmu, bersamanya di saat sedih, senang, susah dan sakit sampai takdir memisahkan kalian?" Tanya sang Pastor kepada Yunho

"Saya bersedia" jawab Yunho tegas

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong. Bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pendamping hidupmu, bersamanya di saat sedih, senang, susah, dan sakit sampai takdir memisahkan kalian?" Tanya sang Pastor yang kali ini kepada Jaejoong

"S..saya bersedia" jawab Jaejoong agak ragu

"Baiklah. Kalian telah di sah-kan menjadi sepasang pendamping hidup. Silahkan memberi Wedding Kiss kepada pasangan anda Yunho-ssi" ucap sang Pastor.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Jantungnya kini berdetak kencang. Jaejoong dihadapannya kini sangat cantik! Gaun putih di atas dada yang memamerkan bahu mulusnya membuat otak Yunho sedikit 'terkotori'. Dan jangan lupa dengan wajahnya sekarang! Wajah cantiknya sedikit dipoles dengan bedak yang tipis di wajahnya dan bibirnya juga sedikit diolesi dengan lipgloss sehingga membuat bibirnya tampak berkilat-kilat.

Yunho memegang bahu kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagu Jaejoong, mendongakkan sedikit kepala Jaejoong keatas. Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Well, ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya tapi entah kenapa ia merasa gugup kalau yang harus di ciumnya adalah Jaejoong. Sementara berciuman dengan Ara, ia biasa-biasa saja.

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dam perlahan menutup matanya. Sementara Jaejoong? Kakinya sudah bergetar tidak karuan. Ini adalah First Kiss-nya! Wajarkan jika ia gugup.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan dengan cepat merambat ke seluruh kepalanya. Pusingnya semakin terasa, dan membuatnya hampir mau pingsang.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi jarak antara bibir Yunho dan bibir Jaejoong. Yunho sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan bibir Jaejoong.

Jarak semakin dekattt…. Dan…..

CUP~

"JOONGIE!"

.

.

.

TBC

*author dilempar boxer Yunppa*

Mian... pendek banget kan?

Soalnya ngetik ni epep malem-malem, jadi ngatuk banget*bow*

Di usahain chap selanjutnya lebih puanjanggg lagiiiiiii~*tapi gak janji sih~ XD*

Bales Review:

Clein Cassie: Tunggu aja ne, chap chap depan. Chap depan Ara udh mulai beraksi!. Gomawo for review*bow*

NaraYuuki: Wkwkwk.. jgn sadis-sadis chingu ama si Ara XD. Ne pihak penganggu dari umma ada kok, tapi gak ngeganggu sih cuma salah paham Yunho-nya aja nanti^^. Gomawo for review*bow*

Jaejung Love: Iya, tapi di sini Yunho udh suka ama Jae. Tapi belum mau ngakuin aja. Gomawo for review*bow*

Shim Yoon Jae: Iya Jae umma masih sekolah di sini, kalau Yunnpa udah kerja di perusahaan appanya. Gomawo for review*bow*

Shim Yoon Jae: Iya, betul! masalah rating... karena saya masih kecil dan masih polos*polos kok pernah baca NC! XD* ada bagian yang di skip nantinya^^. Gomawo for review*bow*

YuyaLoveSungmin: Omo! miannn~ salah lappienya nih^^V. Jaemma belum cinta sama appa, tapi masih suka :). Itu karena appa masih sangat mencintai nenek lampir itu -_-. Acara pernikahannya berjalan mulus, tapi ada insiden tuh di atas^^. Eum.. panggil Fi aja :D. Gomawo for review*bow*

Diitactorlove: Gapapa kok :). Iya^^. Ne, diusahain chap depan bakalan panjang^^. Gomawo for review*bow*

Aoi Ko Mamoru: Ne, chap sebelumnya emang pendek -_-. Di sini jantung appa udah berdetak tak karuan ama umma. Gomawo for review*bow*

Coffecojae: Iya tuh, Ara pangganggu -_-. Yun kan masih cinta banget ama si Ara -_-. Gomawo for review*bow*

NicKyun: Appa kan masih cinta banget tuh ama yeoja gatel -_-. Appa emang udah dari sononya mesum XD. Ne, chap ini pendek*mian* :(. Gomawo for review*bow*

Choi Shi Zu: Ne, ini udah di lanjut. mesumnya nanti bakalan ada di chap selanjutnya chingu. Iya, aku juga XD. Gomawo for review*bow*

Shimmax: Ne, gak hurt-hurt banget kok*gak janji sih*. Gomawo for review*bow*

Trililililili: Gak bisa di bilang selingkuh juga sih, karna kan Yunppa ama tuh yeoja gatel masih saling mencintai*buekkk*. Ne, gomawo for review*bow*

Blackwave: Karena saya suka hurt chingu~. Ne, ini udah dilanjuttt. Gomawo for review*bow*

Jung Jaema: Entah kenapa ya, saya gak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang sebuah cerita. Ne, gak menderita banget kok. Itu karena Yunppa masih cinta ama Ara, ne umma yang paling cantik^^. Gomawo for review*bow*

Booboopipi: Ne, gapapa kok. Appa bukannya gak tegas, tapi karena appa masih cinta ama Ara. Gomawo for review*bow*

Oke, chap depan diusahain panjang. Gomawo yang udah mau ngereview*bow, hug, and kiss*

saya gak terlalu mengharapkan begitu banyak review. Ada yang baca aja, saya udah seneng kok ^^. Tapi kalau ada yang mau memberi kritik dan saran silahkan, saya terima kok :)

Gamsahamnida yang udah mau baca~

Annyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Can You Love Me?

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Eunghh" terdengar suara lenguhan pelan di dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Eumm.. aku dimana?" tanya seorang namja cantik entah kepada siapa

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja dia terkejut karena dirinya terdapat di sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing baginya

"Omo! Dimana ini?" tanyanya panik

"Ghokkk~" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dengkuran. Jaejoong-namja cantik tadi- melihat ke arah kanannya dan menemukan seseorang yang tertidur dengan posisi miring ke kiri sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat wajah seseorang tersebut.

"Mwo! D..dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi entah kepada siapa. Dirinya mulai takut. Kenapa dirinya ada di ruangan ini? Dengan perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang yang tadi di tidurinya dan berjalan ke arah kiri untuk melihat orang asing tersebut.

"Mwo? Yunho" ucap Jaejoong kaget. Dirinya baru mengerti sekarang. Ia dan Yunhokan sudah menikah, jadi wajar dong kalau mereka satu kamar dan satu ranjang.

Jaejoong melihat-lihat kamar tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tak sengaja menemukan jam dinding yang tertempel di atas pintu kamar.

"Masih jam 5 pagi" gumamnya. Iapun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamar itu. Badannya lengket sekali, jadi ia akan mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Saat dia akan membuka pakaiannya, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Tunggu! Sebelumnya diakan memakai gaun putih yang indah, tapi sekarang mengapa berganti menjadi kaos tangan pendek dan celana pendek selutut yang ia kenakan? Ia berpikir dengan keras mengingat kejadian pernikahannya. Ia ingat jika dia pingsan sewaktu Yunho akan menciumnya. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah menciumnya tapi karena ia pingsan, jadi ciuman itu hanya sekilas.

Pipi putih Jaejoong menjadi sedikit memerah karena mengingatnya. Ia kembali teringat ke pakaiannya. Dia merasa bingung, siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya? Apakah ummanya? Tidak mungkin!. Atau...

"Yunho" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia mendapat feeling, bahwa Yunho yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Kalau Yunho yang mengganti pakaiannya berarti Yunho sudah melihat tubuhnya dong?

"ANDWAE!" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berteriak keras membuat sang suamipun terlonjak kaget.

TOK TOK TOK

"Jae! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Bukalah pintunya!" ucap Yunho khawatir

"A..ani. gwaenchana" jawab Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho masih khawatir

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa" balas Jaejoong

"Baiklah" ucap Yunho dan pergi menjauhi pintu kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Ada apa di dalam sana hingga membuat istrinya itu berteriak sangat kencang.

oOo

Jaejoong kini sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Sementara suaminya itu sedang mandi.

Jaejoong sedang memotong-motong bahan yang akan di buatnya sebuah masakan. Ia berniat membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan pagi ini. Tangannya dengan lincah memotong-motong sayuran dan memasukkannya ke dalam penggorengan.

"Jae, apakah sarapannya sudah siap?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mereka

"Belum, sebentar lagi Yun. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan" jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho, karena ia sedang focus dengan masakannya.

"Oh, oke" sahut Yunho dan beranjak ke meja makan. Jarak antara meja makan dan dapur tidaklah terlalu jauh sehingga ia masih bisa melihat Jaejoong yang tengah memasak dengan serius.

'Kalau sedang memasak, dia kelihatan lebih cantik' batin Yunho. Ia terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong selesai memasak.

"Ini, sudah siap Yun. Makanlah" ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan 2 piring nasi goreng yang baru saja di buatnya di meja makan.

"Ne" balas Yunho sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu menyendokkan nasi goreng buatan Jaejoong ke mulutnya.

"Eum.. enak" ujarnya sambil menyendokkan lagi nasi goreng ke mulutnya dengan lahap

"Jeongmal?" tanya Jaejoong gembira. Ia senang karena masakannya di puji oleh Yunho. Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan anggukan.

"Yasudah, habiskanlah" ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian di angguki lagi oleh Yunho.

"Yun, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu" ujar Jaejoong

"Mau bertanya apa?" tanya Yunho sambil melanjutkan makannya

"Eummm.. itu... tentang pakaianku" ujar Jaejoong lagi dengan pipi yang memerah karena malu

"Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?" tanya Yunho balik

"Eung.. itu.. saat aku pingsan semalam, apakah kau yang mengganti gaunku dengan kaos santai?" tanya Jaejoong malu

"Eum.. itu rahasia" jawab Yunho jahil

"Mwo? Yak! Kau ini!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Karena kesal, ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke depan sehingga dengan tak sengaja kaki Yunho tertendang.

"Awh.. Yah! Appo!" kesal Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusapkan kakinya

"Omo! Mianhe" sesal Jaejoong

"Yang mengganti pakaianmu itu bukan aku tapi orang lain. Kalau aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu, tidak ada jaminan kalau kau akan bangun hari ini dengan keadaan pakaian yang masih utuh!" jelas Yunho yang masih mengusap-ngusap kaki kirinya

"Yah! Kau mesum eoh!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menyilangkan tangannya seperti huruf X di depan dadanya. Karena ia kesal lagi dengan Yunho, ia menendang kaki Yunho yang satu lagi.

"Awh! Appo!" teriak Yunho kesakitan

"Huh~ rasain" acuh Jaejoong

"Aduh... ini sakit sekali" teriak Yunho yang masih kesakitan. Lama-lama Jaejoong iba juga, dan akhirnya menghampiri Yunho.

"Mian.. maafkan aku. Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah

"Yang ini" tunjuk Yunho ke kaki kanannya

"Yang ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menekan kaki Yunho

"Awh! Ya! Itu yang sakit, yang barusan kau tendang" ucap Yunho

"Mian" sesal Jaejoong sambil mengelus kaki kanan Yunho. Yunho terdiam. Ia mengamati apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Ia juga merasakan darahnya berdesir halus.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Tidak, sudah tidak sakit lagi" jawab Yunho

"Tapi yang disini sakit" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya

"Yah! Kalau yang itu kau urusi saja sendiri!" ketus Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho

'Hihihi... dia enak sekali untuk digoda' kekeh Yunho dalam hati.

oOo

"Yun, aku mau pergi dulu. Kau jaga rumah ne" pamit Jaejoong. Ia akan pergi dengan sahabatnya –Junsu-. Ia dan Junsu akan pergi ke toko accesoris untuk menemani sahabatnya itu berbelanja, yah sekalian dia juga cuci-cuci mata sih.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar" tanya Yunho

"Ani.. aku akan pergi bersama sahabatku. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya, annyeong" jawab Jaejoong cepat lalu keluar dari rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho.

'Dia mau kemana ya? Aku penasaran' batin Yunho. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Yunhopun mengikuti Jaejoong secara diam-diam.

oOo

"Junsu-ie!" panggil Jaejoong kepada Junsu yang sedang memainkan telefon genggamnya.

"Ah, Joongie-ah!" seru Junsu sambil mendekati Jaejoong

"Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ani.. aku juga baru sampai" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk" ucap Jaejoong sambil meggandeng lengan Junsu dan memasuki toko accesoris langganan mereka.

oOo

"Wah! Ini bagus sekali Joongie-ah!" histeris Junsu sambil menunjukkan gantungan ponsel yang terdapat mainannya yang berbentuk lumba-lumba.

"Ne, itu bagus" balas Jaejoong

"Ah! Kalau yang ini Su-ie? Menurutmu bagus tidak jika aku memakainya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan jam tangan berwarna putih ke arah Junsu

"Itu sangat bagus Joongie dan itu sangat cocok sekali untukmu" balas Junsu

"Jeongmal? Aku ingin membeli ini" seru Jaejoong

Sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu sibuk memilah-milih barang, Yunho yang mengikuti Jaejoong secara diam-diam hanya melihat Jaejoong dari luar kaca toko. Ia mengikuti Jaejoong karena ia tak ingin Jaejoong kenapa-kenapa. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia sangat khawatir pada istrinya itu? Apakah ia sudah mulai mencintai Jaejoong? Ia juga tidak tau jawabannya.

oOo

Jaejoong dan Junsupun telah selesai sengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Selanjutnya, mereka akan makan es di kedai ice cream. Mereka memberhentikan sebuah taxi dan langsung masuk ke dalam taxi tersebut. Taxipun berjalan, mobil Yunhopun juga berjalan untuk kembali mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Eumm.. Joongie. Apa kau merasa jika mobil itu terus mengikuti taxi kita?" tanya Junsu kepada Jaejoong

"Ne, aku juga merasakannya" jawab Jaejoong. Dan benar aja, ketika taxi mereka berbelok, mobil tersebutpun juga berbelok. Mereka tidak dapat melihat pengemudinya dikarenakan kaca mobil tersebut terlalu gelap.

"Ajussi, bisa di percepat lagi jalannya? Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita dari tadi" ucap Junsu kepada sang supir

"Ne" balas sang supir dan melajukan taxi itu lebih kencang lagi.

Yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja taxi itu menambah kecepatannya, dan Yunhopun juga ikut menambahkan kecepatannya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini Joongie! Mobil itu terus mengikuti kita!" panik Junsu

"Tenanglah Su-ie" ujar Jaejoong menenangkan Junsu.

Yunho semakin menggas mobilnya ketika ia melihat lampu lalu lintas akan menjadi warna merah.

3

2

1

CITTT

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna merah. Sedangkan taxi yang di naiki oleh istri dan sahabat istrinya itu berhasil melewati jalan raya saat detik-detik terakhir lampu hijau.

"Shit!" umpat Yunho sambil memukul stir mobilnya. Sekarang ia tak tau istrinya akan kemana, jadi bagaimana bisa mengejarnya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong tersenyum senang di dalam taxi karena mobil yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi terjebak di lampu merah. Junsu maupun Jaejoong merasa lega dan merasa tenang dalam perjalanan mereka.

oOo

"Gomawo ajussi" ucap Junsu sambil membayar taxi tadi. Dan sang supir hanya tersenyum untuk membalas Junsu.

"Hah~ ayo Joongie! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin makan ice cream hari ini!" ucap Junsu antusias

"Ne, ayo!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah antusiasnya

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam kedai ice cream yang terdapat di pinggiran Kota Seoul tersebut dengan riang dan mencari tempat untuk mereka duduki.

"Ah! Disana!" seru Junsu sambil menunjuk tempat yang kosong. Tempat kosong itu berada di ujung tengah kedai itu.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya sang waitress

"Satu ice cream vanilla dengan taburan chochochip dan satunya lagi ice cream jumbo rasa coklat dengan sirup rasa coklat" pesan Junsu kepada sang waitress.

"Baik. Silahkan ditunggu" ucapsang waitress lalu undur diri.

"Kau yakin akan memakan porsi jumbo Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Ne. Kita sudah lama tidak makan ice cream disini Joongie. Aku merindukan rasanya" jawab Junsu

"Ha~ yasudah terserah kau sajalah" ucap Jaejoong

Tak lama kemudian, sang waitress kembali dengan pesanan mereka yang di taruh di atas nampan.

"Ini pesanannya. Silahkan dinikmati" ucap sang waitress sopan lalu pergi

Junsu memakan ice creamnya dengan tidak sabaran, sepertinya dia memang rindu sekali dengan rasa ice cream di kedai langganan mereka dulu.

Junsu dan Jaejoong memakan ice cream mereka sambil bercanda.

oOo

"Shit! Dimana Jaejoong sekarang!" ujar Yunho kesal. Sedari tadi ia terus mencari Jaejoong, tapi tetap tidak ketemu juga.

Yunho mencoba menelfon Jaejoong, 'Semoga saja diangakat' batinnya.

"Damn! Telfonnya pasti mati!" ucap Yunho sambil memukul stir mobilnya dengan kuat. Ia merasakan perasaannya tidak enak saat ini dan ia khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong.

"Aisshhh! Joongie! Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak!" racau Yunho. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Jaejoong.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu dan kau akan pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho pelan

oOo

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam. Sedari tadi, Jaejoong dan Junsu asik bercerita hingga melupakan waktu.

"Omo! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus pergi" seru Junsu

"Kau akan kemana Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong heran

"Aku berjanji pada saudaraku kalau aku akan kerumahnya jam 8 ini" jawab Junsu cepat

"Ya sudah. Pergilah" ucap Jaejoong

"Mwo? Kau tak apa kalau aku tinggal?" tanya Junsu

"Aku tak apa. Aku kan namja, jadi aku pasti bisa menjaga diri" ucap Jaejoong menyakinkan Junsu

"Tapi" kata Junsu menggantung

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku juga mau pulang" ujar Jaejoong

"Hmm.. baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya Joongie" sahut Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Junsu lalu menyetop sebuah taxi lalu membuka pintunya.

"Annyeong Joongie. Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan ne" pamit Junsu

"Ne, kau juga Su-ie. Hati-hati di jalan" balas Jaejoong

Junsu lalu masuk ke dalam taxi dan taxi itupun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia memutuskan untuk menaiki Bus saja, karena belum terlalu larut malam.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah halte Bus dengan sedikit ketakutan. Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari cepat dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Di saat Jaejoong berlari, ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh orang lain. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Tolong" teriaknya meminta pertolongan

"Percuma cantik. Di sini sangat sepi, tidak ada yang akan menolongmu" kata seorang lelaki berbadan kekar yang tengah menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"YUNHO! TOLONG! EOMMA!" teriak Jaejoong lagi

"Percuma kau berteriak. Hei kau! Cepat bawa dia masuk ke dalam mobil" kata lelaki berbadan kekar itu lagi sambil menyuruh anak buahnya.

"Yah! Jangan!" teriak Jaejoong memberontak

'Yunho! Tolong aku! Eomma, appa! Tolong Joongie' batin Jaejoong. Ia kini sudah menangis. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Ayo ikut kami" kata seseorang yang lain berbadan kekar juga

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil terus memberontak

BUAGH

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Jaejoong terlepas dari genggaman lelaki berbadan kekar tadi.

"Kalian! Kalian sudah berani menyakiti istriku!" ucap Yunho dengan amarah yang meluap-luap

"Heh! Kau berani sekali! Serang dia!" ucap lelaki pertama tadi, sepertinya dialah ketuanya.

DUAGH

BUAGH

DUK

Jaejoong langsung berlindung di balik tembok. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekerasan. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho yang sedang berkelahi dengan orang-orang asing berbadan kekar yang ingin menculiknya itu.

BUAGH

Pukulan terakhirpun berhasil Yunho layangkan dengan sempurna ke salah satu lelaki berbadan kekar itu.

"Dengar! Kalau sekali lagi kulihat kalian ingin berniat jahat kepada ISTRIKU, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan semua tulang rusuk kalian! Pergi sana!" ucap Yunho menekankan kata 'istri' sambil mengusir orang-orang asing tersebut. Orang-orang asing tersebutpun berlari terbirit-birit kearah mobil mereka dan melenggang pergi.

Yunho lalu mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah berjongkok. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia menangis dengan sesegukan.

"Joongie, mereka sudah tidak ada lagi" ujar Yunho lembut

"Hiks.. hiks" Jaejoong tidak menjawab malah semakin menangis.

"Sssttt... uljima ne" ucap Yunho. Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar.

SET

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memeluknya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan lagi. Pelukan Jaejoong terasa hangat.

"Hiks.. kau datang hiks.. menyelamatkanku hiks.. gomawo.." ucap Jaejoong sesegukan. Tangannya memeluk Yunho lebih erat.

"Ne, aku datang menyelamatkanmu karena aku mendengar namaku diteriakkan olehmu" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Gomawo.. hiks.. aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tak datang menyelamatkanku" ujar Jaejoong pelan. Di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang karena Yunho yang telah menolongnya. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Kau tau, dari tadi aku mengikutimu karena aku punya perasaan tak enak denganmu tapi karena lampu merah aku jadi kehilanganmu"ucap Yunho

"Omo! Berarti yang itu tadi adalah kau?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ne" jawab Yunho

"Mianhe, aku kira mobil orang yang ingin berbuat jahat terhadapku" kata Jaejoong menyesal

"Gwaenchana. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Yunho sambil membantu jaejoong berdiri

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong berterima kasih

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Yunho?" pinta Yunho

"Jadi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Eummm.. Yunnie saja" kata Yunho dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong

"Yunnie ya" ucap Jaejoong

"Kalau kau yang menyebutnya, terdengar manis sekali" ujar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong malu

'Omo! Pipinya memerah' batin Yunho.

Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan intens. Jaejoong yang dilihat sepert itu, semakin malu dan akhirnya salah tingkah.

"Y..yah! ayo kita pulang" seru Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendahului Yunho.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya.

'Apakah benar jika aku sudah mulai menyukainya? Tapi, kenapa cepat sekali ya?' batin Yunho lagi.

"Yah! Ayo cepat! Kenapa kau malah mematung disana?" teriak Jaejoong karena jaraknya dan Yunho cukup jauh

"Ne" balas Yunho juga berteriak

'Kalau benar jika aku mulai mencintai Jaejoong, lalu bagaimana dengan Ara?' batin Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya

"Hum~ aku tidak tau siapa jodohku, tapi kurasa itu antara Jaejoong dan Ara" gumam Yunho dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah setia menunggu di samping mobilnya.

.

.

.

TBC~

Ini udah panjang kan? Udah dong? Ya kan? Pastinya*plak*

Ada yang tau siapa jodoh Yunppa? Kalau tau ketik REG spasi Istri Yunho spasi nama jodoh kirim ke hati Yunppa, oke! XD

Mian, saya gak bisa bales review, tapi saya mau membalas review dari salah satu Guest yang merupakan kritikan

Guest: Sebenarnya saya tidak begitu mengaharapkan banyak review, ada yang baca karya saya saja, saya udah senang. Trus, mian kalau fanficnya kurang serius. Satu lagi, saya kurang suka membaca novel, tapi suka banget baca komik sama fanfiction. Gomawo atas kritikannya*bow*

Gomawo yang udah review di chap-chap sebelumnya~ dan

Gamsahamnida yang udah mau baca~

Annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Can You Love Me?

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"APA! Kalian gagal menculik bocah tengik itu?!" teriak seorang yeoja kepada namja-namja yang berada di depannya.

"Maafkan kami nona. Sewaktu kami akan memasukkannya ke mobil, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menolongnya. Dia adalah suami dari bocah itu" jelas salah satu namja tersebut

"Jangan banyak alasan! Percuma aku bayar kalian mahal-mahal! Tapi hasilnya NOL!" teriak yeoja itu lagi. Yeoja itu adalah Go Ara. Ia berniat menculik Kim Jaejoong dan mengancamnya untuk menceraikan Yunho.

"Maafkan kami" ucap namja-namja itu lalu pergi dari ruangan dimana mereka dan Ara berbicara.

"Huh! Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" kesal Ara. Ia menopang dagunya dan memikirkan rencana untuk membuat rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong hancur. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Hyunjoong! Dia kan satu sekolah dengan Jaejoong! Mungkin saja anak itu dapat membantuku!" seru Ara sambil menyeringai licik.

oOo

"Jaejoongie, ayo bangun" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong

"Eungh.. sebentar lagi" lenguh Jaejoong

"Tak bisa! Kau harus sekolah pagi ini! Yah, bangun!" ucap Yunho lagi dengan lebih keras sambil menarik selimut yang di pakai Jaejoong

"Yah, jangan ambil selimutku!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menarik selimutnya kembali lalu membungkus dirinya dengan selimut itu seperti kepompong.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau bangun! Aku mau pergi ke kantor dulu, kau naik bus saja!" ujar Yunho

"Yah! Aku tak mau naik bus! Aku tak mau kejadian semalam terulang lagi" balas Jaejoong cepat lalu duduk di ranjang

"Yasudah, mandi sana! Kau itu bau sekali! Kalau kau lama, akan kutinggal kau!" ucap Yunho mengancam. Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur. Karena Jaejoong belum menyiapkan sarapan, jadi dialah yang menyiapkannya. Ia hanya ingin sarapan yang ringan saja, seperti roti bakar dan segelas susu.

oOo

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai di sekolahmu" ucap Yunho.

Saat ini dia dan Jaejoong sudah berada di depan sekolah Jaejoong. Ia mengantar Jaejoong sekalian pergi ke kantor.

"Tidak kau bilang pun aku sudah tau!" balas Jaejoong jutek

"Yasudah, turun sana!" suruh Yunho

"Aku akan turun Jung Yunho!" kesal Jaejoong. Yunho sudah membuat moodnya buruk pagi ini. Kenapa buruk? Karena Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan sudah melajukan mobilnya sampai simpang jalan raya, sehingga Jaejoong harus berlari mengejar mobil Yunho. Sebenarnya salah Jaejoong juga sih, Yunho kan sudah memperingatkannya kalau dia lama Yunho akan meninggalkannya. Ia kelamaan di kamar mandi karena sempat tertidur sewaktu menyikat gigi. Poor Jaejoong.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho dan menutup pintunya dengan cukup kuat sehingga membuat Yunho sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya –Shin Ki Senior High School- sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Joongie!" panggil suara lumba-lumba kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat ke arah kirinya dan sudah menemukan Junsu di sampingnya.

"Ne, wae Su?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku lupa menanyakan ini padamu selamam. Aku mau bertanya, bagaimana malam pertamamu?" tanya Junsu balik sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Dia ingin sekali menggoda sahabatnya yang pengantin baru itu.

"M..mwo? kau bicara apa sih!" seru Jaejoong gugup. Malam pertama? Dia belum melakukannya dengan Yunho.

"Yah! Kau pelit sekali tidak mau memberitahuku!" kesal Junsu

"Ck, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Puas?" kali ini Jaejoong yang kesal

"Mwo? Belum melakukannya? Dia tidak agresif!" sahut Junsu

"Yah! Kau bilang apa! Agresif? Biasanya kau innocent, kenapa kau sekarang menjadi mesum eoh!" ucap Jaejoong dengan kening yang mengkerut. Sejak kapan sahabatnya yang polos menjadi sedikit mesum?

"Ah! Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat pagi ini. Ayo ke kelas" lanjutnya dan berjalaan ke arah kelas mereka berdua.

oOo

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang membaca buku di kelasnya dikarenakan tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Kang seosaengnim sedang sakit, jadi beliau tidak bisa datang ke sekolah. Kelas Jaejoong sangat ribut, seperti antri pembagian sembako.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah" sapa seorang teman kelas Jaejoong

"Ah, ne Hyunjoong-ah. Ada apa?" balas Jaejoong sambil menutup bukunya

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Hyun Joong

"Oh, silahkan. Junsu juga lagi ke kantin sepertinya" ucap Jaejoong mempersilahkan Hyunjoong duduk di kursi Junsu yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Hyunjoong berbasa-basi

"Tadi aku sedang membaca buku" jawab Jaejoong

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Hyunjoong tidak enak

"Ani, tidak apa-apa" balas Jaejoong

"Buku apa yang kau baca tadi?" tanya Hyunjoong lagi sambil melihat buku yang berada di tangan Jaejoong

"Sherlock. Kau tau, aku sangat suka sekali dengan buku ini. Ceritanya keren" cerita Jaejoong antusias

"Wah.. kebetulan sekali. Aku juga suka Sherlock" ucap Hyunjoong

"Jeongmal? Wah kenapa bisa sama ya?" ujar Jaejoong

"Mungkin jodoh kali" sahut Hyun Joong blak-blakan

Dan percakapan mereka mengalir panjang. Mereka saling menanyai satu sama lain, mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong jarang sekali berbicara padahal mereka satu kelas.

Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa selama percakapannya dengan Hyun Joong, secara sadar atau tidak sadar Hyunjoong menampakkan seringaian di bibirnya.

oOo

Tettt.. tettt...

Bel Shin Ki Senior High School berbunyi dengar sangat keras menyebabkan siswa-siswa terkejut saat sedang serius-seriusnya belajar.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Ada tugas untuk kalian, halaman dua ratus sembilan puluh lima dari nomor satu sampai lima belas. Arasseo?" ucap Lee seosaengnim

"Arasseo" koor semua murid

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Selamat siang" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Lee seosaengnim berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Hyunjoong menghampiri meja Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sedang membereskan alat-alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo kita pulang bersama" tawar Hyunjoong sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan menatap Hyunjoong.

"Mian, aku akan pulang dengan Junsu" tolak Jaejoong. Ada raut kecewa di wajah Hyunjoong saat mendengar kata itu.

"Jaejoong hyung!" panggil Junsu tiba-tiba

"Wae?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Mian, aku tak bisa pulang denganmu. Hari ini aku akan latihan foot-sal, mianhae hyung" ujar Junsu

"Tak apa Junsu-ah. Jaejoong akan pulang bersamaku. Iyakan Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Hyunhjoong sambil menatap Jaejoong

"Eum.. baiklah" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak enak menolak tawaran baik Hyunjoong.

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Junsu kepada Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong

"Ne" balas mereka berdua kompak

"Jja, ayo kita pulang" ucap Hyunjoong, dan Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

oOo

"Permisi Sajangnim. Ada yeoja yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" seorang wanita membuka pintu ruangan Yunho dan memberitahukan bahwa ada seorang yeoja yang ingin beremu dengan bos-nya.

"Baiklah, bawa dia masuk" balas Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen yang kini sedang di bacanya

"Ne" ucap wanita itu –sekretaris Yunho- lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Lalu masuklah seorang yeoja dengan dress merah satu jengkal di atas lutut dan menenteng tas mahal di tangan kirinya.

"Oppa~" ucapnya manja lalu berjalan ke arah samping Yunho. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat siapa yeoja itu.

"Ara?" Yunho menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

"Ne~, oppa ayo kita kencan~" Ara menggaet lengan kanan Yunho dan menariknya berdiri

"Tidak bisa Ara. Aku ada meeting sebentar lagi" ucap Yunho dan melepaskan tangan yeoja itu yang menggaet lengannya, dan berhasil. Tapi dasar yeojanya yang genit, dia menggaet lengan Yunho lagi sambil mengusapkan pipinya ke lengan itu seperti anak kucing*mau muntah*.

"Oppa~, kau tak peduli lagi denganku semenjak kau menikah! Apa karena namja itu?" tanya Ara tak suka. Yunho berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Ara lagi, ia risih seperti itu.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong" jawab Yunho dan menyentak tangan Ara.

"Pulanglah, aku akan rapat" ucapnya dan mengambil beberapa dokumen di mejanya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Ara dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Huh! Ini pasti karena Kim Jaejoong sialan itu! Lihat saja! Yunho oppa pasti akan menjadi milikku!" ucapnya marah lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Yunho dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

oOo

"Jae, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?" tanya Hyunjoong pada Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong kini ada berada di dalam mobilnya dan akan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan jarinya yang tadi menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hyunjoong.

"Boleh. Asal kau yang bayar" jawab Jaejoong bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Hyunjoong tak tau kalau perkataan Jaejoong tadi hanya bercanda.

"Ok, apapun untukmu" ucapan Hyunjoong barusan membuat pipi Jaejoong memanas dan malu.

oOo

Yunho sedang berjalan ke arah parkiran kantornya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 waktu setempat. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali melihat wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Sewaktu rapat tadi, ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Jaejoong. Apakah ia sudah makan, sedang apa sekarang, atau apakah ia akan menyambut Yunho setelah ia sampai di rumah nanti?

Yunho menekan alarm mobinya di kunci mobil untuk membuka mobilnya yang terkunci. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menggas mobil tersebut keluar area kantor.

'Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia menungguku? Apakah dia sudah menyiapkan makan malam?' batin Yunho sambil tersenyum –senyum sendiri.

oOo

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil Hyunjoong yang terparkir indah di area parkiran. Tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain ke sebuah taman bermain. Itu adalah keinginan Jaejoong, ia sangat ingin ke taman bermain karena sudah lama sekali ia tak kesana.

"Mengasyikkan sekali" ucap Jaejoong tak melepaskan senyumnya. Ia merasa sangat senang saat ini.

"Iya, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu lagi kesini" balas Hyunjoong dan tersenyum balik kepada Jaejoong

"Jeongmal?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan di jawab anggukan semangat oleh Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong menggas mobilnya dan meninggalkan parkiran itu lalu menyusuri jalan raya.

oOo

"Jaejoong-ah, aku pulang" Yunho membuka pintu rumah lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Hening

"Kemana dia? Apa dia belum pulang?" gumam Yunho yang tak mendapatkan respon apapun. Suasana rumah begitu senyap seperti tak berpenghuni.

Gsss...

Terdengar suara mobil dari luar rumahnya. Yunho melihat jendela dan menemukan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver berada di depan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Jaejoong turun dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Yunho sempat melihat wajah pengemudi mobil tersebut dari kaca mobil sedan tersebut karena kacanya yang tak begitu gelap. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa kesal sekarang. Apa yang Jaejoong lakukan bersama namja itu? Darimana saja mereka?

CEKLEK

"Eh, Yun? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong kaget saat melihat Yunho yang melihat keluar dari jendela. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Jaejoong, dan berjalan ke arah namja cantik itu.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin

"D-dari taman bermain" jawab Jaejoong ketakutan. Bagaimana ia tidak ketakutan kalau ia melihat wajah Yunho yang mengeras. Matanya menatap ke arah Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"Taman bermain? Kenapa kau tak meminta izin dulu padaku?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, membuatnya mudur perlahan.

"Eumm.. anu.. a-aku lupa" jawab Jaejoong gugup. Kini ia sudah mentok dengan pintu di belakangnya dan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya tak berani meilhat Yunho

"Lihat aku!" ucap Yunho tegas. Jaejoong tak menaikkan kepalanya sedikitpun, melainkan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Habis sudah kesabaran Yunho.

DUAKKK

Yunho memukul pintu yang berada di belakang Jaejoong dengan kuat. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menangis ketakutan.

"Huh!" dengus Yunho lalu memakai kembali sepatunya dan menarik Jaejoong yang menghalangi pintu rumah.

BLAM

Yunho menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar menyebabkan Jaejoong terkaget dan shock. Kenapa Yunho menjadi seperti ini? Apa salahnya?

Jaejoong menumpahkan air matanya lagi tapi kali ini lebih deras. Ia tau sekarang. Ia tau penyebab Yunho marah seperti itu. Itu pasti karena ia yang pulang telat dan tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

"Pabo.. Joongie pabo" gumam Jaejoong lirih sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

oOo

Yunho membelah lautan malam kota Seoul dengan mobilnya yang melaju kencang. Ia sedang marah saat ini. Tujuannya kini adalah Mirotic Night, sebuah diskotik malam langganannya kalau ia sedang ada masalah.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Temani aku di tempat biasa" ucapnya dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Ia butuh teman curhat sekarang, dan teman curhatnya itu adalah Park Yoochun.

oOo

"Yo! Yunho! Kau sedang ada masalah apa eoh?" tanya Yoochun sambil melihat Yunho yang sedang meminum alcohol dengan beringas. Tak biasanya sahabatnya minum seperti itu, biasanya Yunho akan meminumnya dengan santai.

"Kau tau! Dia tadi pergi tanpa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu!" racau Yunho. Ia sudah mabuk sekarang.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Ara atau Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun lagi

"Jaejoong" jawab Yunho sambil meminum kembali alcoholnya.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan! Jangan minum lagi!" Yoochun mengambil semua botol alcohol yang masih ada isinya dan menyimpannya di bawah meja.

"Yah! Kenapa kau pelit sekali!" kesal Yunho. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, menandakan kalau ia sudah sangat mabuk saat ini.

"Hai ganteng" tiba-tiba beberapa yeoja genit yang bekerja di diskotik itu mendekati Yunho dan Yoochun

"Hai" balas Yunho sambil tersenyum

"Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya seorang yeoja genit itu sambil bermain mata dengan Yunho

"Tentu saja" jawab Yunho. Yoochun mendelikkan matanya ke arah Yunho sambil menatap yeoja-yeoja genit itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak biasanya Yunho juga genit seperti itu apalagi dengan yeoja-yeoja gatel minta di garuk itu, tapi kalau saat ini sedikit wajar karena Yunho berada dalam pengaruh minuman keras.

Yoochun melebarkan matanya saat melihat salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja tersebut mencium bibir Yunho dengan ganas dan Yunhopun membalasnya dengan senang hati. Tangan-tangan yeoja itupun tak tinggal diam, tangan-tangan mereka yang sudah gatal dari tadi menggerayangi tubuh Yunho dengan gerakan sensual.

Yoochun merasa marah sekarang. Ia berpikir, apa Yunho tak memikirkan istrinya yang berada di rumah dan malah bermain dengan wanita lain disini?

Oh God! Kesabaran Yoochun sudah sampai di ubun-ubun sekarang, dia melihat tangan-tangan yeoja itu mulai membuka jas Yunho dan membuka kancing kemeja Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri, masih asik berciuman dengan yeoja itu dan kini telihat semakin panas karena mereka sudah mulai bermain lidah.

"Singkirkan tangan kalian!" ucap Yoochun dengan nada dingin, tapi tak di hiraukan yeoja-yeoja nakal itu.

"Yah! Kubilang singkirkan tangan kalian!" teriak Yoochun marah lalu menyeret Yunho keluar dari diskotik tersebut.

BUAGH

Yoochun menonjok pipi Yunho agar sahabatnya itu sadar.

"Arrgghhh" Yunho meringis kesakitan

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Yunho, amarahnya mulai tersulut

"Kau! Kenapa kau bermain dengan wanita lain dan malah meninggalkan istrimu dirumah?" tanya Yoochun marah. Ia tak tega kalau istri sahabatnya itu diselingkuhi oleh sahabatnya sendiri dengan wanita lain.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Yunho kesal lalu berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

oOo

Tinett.. tinett. Tinett*anggap aja suara bel rumah*

Yunho menekan bel rumahnya denga tidak sabaran. Ia ingin meringkuk di bawah selimut sekarang. Sekarang sudah pukul 01.00 pagi. Apakah Jaejoong sedang tertidur lelap?

CEKLEK

"Yun-" Jaejoong tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yunho sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Yunho menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai 2 dan memasuki kamarnya. Jaejoong pun berjalan ke arah kamar mereka untuk menemui Yunho dan meminta maaf untuk kejadian tadi.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, dilihatnya Yunho sedang berbaring di ranjang tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong berjalan pelan memasuki kamar dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Yun... aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Kau tau, aku tak sempat menghubungimu karena keinginanku pergi ke taman bermain itu" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namja yang mengantarkanku tadi hanya teman sekelasku. Sepulang sekolah tadi, ia menawarkanku untuk pulang bersama dan aku menyetujuinya. Dia mengajakku makan dulu sebelum pulang, tapi.. setelah kami selesai makan siang... aku ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain... jadi.. aku memintanya untuk menemaniku.. ke taman bermain" air mata Jaejoong jatuh saat menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Yunho tak merespon apa-apa, padahal ia tahu kalau Yunho belum tertidur.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Aku mengerti" ucap Jaejoong dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia akan melangkah keluar dari kamar dan tidur di kamar tamu saja, tapi baru beberapa kakinya melangkah, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dan di tarik ke atas ranjang.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget. Saat ini ia berada di atas Yunho. Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Yunho sambil menatap mata Jaejoong dengan intens.

Jaejoong merasakan terpaan nafas Yunho, karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

"A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup

"Kau harus bilang semua keinginanmu kepadaku, bukan kepada orang lain. Arasseo?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong

"N-ne" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho menyeringai dan memutar tubuhnya menjadi di atas Jaejoong, lalu segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir menggoda milik Jaejoong. Beberapa saat hanya menempel, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Eumh.. Yun.. kau.. bau alcohol" ucap Jaejoong di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka

"Benarkah? Apa aku mandi saja dulu?" Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jaejoong lalu mencium bau dirinya sendiri

"Tak perlu" ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho

Yunho menyeringai kembali lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan ganas. Lalu setelahnya silahkan di lanjutkan sendiri.

.

.

.

FIN~

Ehehehe.. Cuma becanda kok.. masih TeBeCe..

Maaf baru apdet dan maaf juga kalau ada yang menunggu ff ini*bow*#emangnya ada yang mau nunggu yak?

Ini udah panjang atau belum? Kayaknya udah kali ya XD

Gomawo yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, mian gak bisa bales review satu-satu*deep bow*

Ok, saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan review karena ada yang baca aja saya udah senang ^^

Gamsahamnida~

Annyeong~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Can You Love Me?

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari yang baru. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang hingga menembus ventilasi jendela di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang bergaya minimalis tersebut disinari oleh terangnya cahaya matahari yang masuk dan menyinari wajah cantik seseorang yang masih terlelap. Tiba-tiba saja ia terganggu oleh sinar matahari tersebut.

"Eunghh" lenguhnya dalam kesadaran yang belum total. Ia mengucek kedua mata indahnya lalu menatap sekeliling kamarnya.

Eh?

Ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan melihat kearah tubuhnya.

Hah~ ia masih mengenakan pakaian. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadian yang hampir membuatnya dan suaminya melakukan 'itu'.

FLASHBACK

Yunho masih terus menciumi Jaejoong dengan liar sambil mulai melepaskan kancing piyama namja cantik itu.

"Arghh" Jaejoong mendesah ketika Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putihnya dan membuat kissmark disana

Disaat ia tengah mendapatkan kenikmatan, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat sesuatu.

Ia memegang tangan Yunho untuk berhenti membuka kancing piyamanya dan menatap namja tampan yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Yun, kita tak bisa melakukannya. Kita tak saling mencintai" ucap Jaejoong lirih

Yunho yang mendengarnya bagai tetohok jantungnya oleh tombak. Benar, ia tak seharusnya melakukannya. Ia hampir saja kelepasan.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu kembali mengancing piyamanya yang hampir tebuka sempurna.

"Kau benar. Kita tidak saling mencintai" ujar Yunho lirih sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong sendiri, ia merasa ingin menangis ketika Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu. Kalimat Yunho tadi membuat dadanya nyeri.

"Tidurlah. Good night" ucap Yunho sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas lalu kembali ke sisi ranjang sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangis dalam diam. Kenapa dadanya sakit saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa mereka tak saling mecintai? Kenapa dadanya sakit melihat tatapan lembut Yunho tadi? Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ia sudah mulai mencintai Yunho?

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri melamunkan perbuatannya tadi kepada Jaejoong. Kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperti tadi? Ia tak tau apa jawabannya.

FLASHBACK End

Jaejoong berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan lemas. Ia ingin membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi lalu membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Yunho.

Karena ia malas dan sangat lemas, ia memutuskan untuk membuat omelet saja untuk sarapan mereka.

oOo

Yunho merasakan aroma sedap dari arah dapur rumahnya. Ia membuka matanya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Setelahnya, Yunho berjalan keluar lalu menuju kearah dapur dan melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk di meja makan dengan 2 porsi omelet di meja makan.

Ia duduk di kursi lalu memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang tampak tak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho yang masih memandangi wajah pucat istrinya. Apakah dia sakit?

"Tak apa. Makanlah" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum terpaksa, tak mau membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil menyentuh kening Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merasakan suhu tubuh Jaejoong sangat panas.

"Astaga, kau demam" seru Yunho khawatir lalu menarik Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambilkan air untuk mengompresmu" ucap Yunho cepat sambil berlari keluar kamar dengan tergesa.

Tak sampai beberapa menit, ia kembali degan baskom yang berisikan air dingin dan handuk kecil di kedua tangannya. Yunho duduk di sisi ranjang lalu mengompres Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit begini? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir" ucap Yunho pelan sambil terus mengompres Jaejoong. Sesekali ia mengecek suhu tubuh Jaejoong.

'Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padaku? Kau membuatku berharap padamu' batin Jaejoong. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat senang kalau Yunho sangat perhatian padanya.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu. Ah, aku juga akan meminta izin pada sekolah dan kantor" ujar Yunho

"Kenapa kau meminta izin pada kantor? Kau tak bekerja hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku akan menjagamu sampai sembuh. Sudahlah, istirahat saja. Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku" seru Yunho lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk memasak bubur.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang karena Yunho sangat perhatian padanya, apalagi sampai tidak kerja hanya untuk menjaganya.

oOo

Yunho kembali ke kamar dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air puti, dan beberapa obat-obatan.

Jaejoong sendiri tertidur karena lemas dan matanya yang terasa berat. Yunho meletakkan nampan tersebut ke meja nakas yang berada di samping kanan ranjang lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan poni istrinya yang menutupi kelopak mata istrinya yang indah.

"Kau sangat cantik Jaejoongie. Kadang aku berfikir, apakah aku sudah mencintaimu?. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ara, aku sudah tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadapnya. Apakah aku harus memutuskannya?" gumam Yunho lirih sambil terus membelai poni Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya iya, aku sudah mencintaimu. Kalau kau ada di dekatku, aku pasti merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar, seperti pertama kali aku jatuh cinta dengan Ara" gumamnya lagi.

Yunho lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan ponselnya. Ia mendial nomor Go Ara. Ia meminta untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Ara-ah, aku ingin kita bertemu di café biasa" ucap Yunho to the point lalu memutuskan panggilan.

"Kurasa pilihanku benar. Aku harus memutuskan Ara dan akan hidup berdua denganmu" ujar Yunho pada dirinya sendiri lalu memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

oOo

At Famous Café *namanya aneh ya*

"Ada apa oppa sampai ingin bertemu denganku? Apa oppa merindukanku?" Tanya Ara narsis

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita sampai di sini saja" ucap Yunho datar

"Mwo! Kenapa oppa? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Ara dengan air mata yang sudah siap keluar dari kedua matanya

"Aku tak bisa lagi denganmu. Kau tau kan kalau aku sudah menikah. Kami sudah terikat. Maafkan aku. Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa" jawab Yunho langsung dan pergi dari café tersebut, meninggalkan Ara yang menangis.

"Kau akan mati Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Ara marah sambil menggertakkan giginya.

oOo

Yunho baru saja sampai dirumah lalu masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Jaejoong yang terduduk di ranjang.

"Kau sudah bangun Jae?" Tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Jaejoong, tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Aku… tadi aku ada janji dengan temanku, jadi aku pergi sebentar" jawab Yunho lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Oh" respon Jaejoong

"Kau sudah memakan buburnya?" Tanya Yunho sambil melihat kearah mangkuk bubur yang berada di nampan

"Belum, aku tak mau. Aku tak mau makan apa-apa" balas Jaejoong melihat eneg kearah bubur tersebut

"Kenapa kau tak mau makan? Apakah buburnya tak enak?" Tanya Yunho lagi melihat wajah Jaejoong lalu menyentuhkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Jaejoong.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih panas. Jika kau tak mau makan, minumlah obatmu" ucap Yunho perhatian

"Andwae. Obat itu sangat pahit, aku tak suka" Jaejoong merengut setelah mendengar kata 'obat'.

"Tapi, kalau kau tak minum obat kau takkan sembuh" ucap Yunho lagi

"Andwae!" tegas Jaejoong lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hah~ ini akan sulit" lirih Yunho menghela nafas. Ia memasukkan obat Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya lalu meminum sedikit air.

Yunho perlahan menarik selimut Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan cepat. Yunho menyalurkan obat tersebut dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya menekan permukaan bibir Jaejoong agar Jaejoong mau membuka mulutnya, tapi Jaejoong tak juga membuka bibirnya, malah merapatkan bibirnya. Terpaksa Yunho menggigit bibir Jaejoong dengan agak kuat agar namja cantik itu mau membuka bibrnya, dan berhasil. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan Yunho langsung saja mentransfer obat itu ke mulu Jaejoong. Yunho melumat sekilas bibir Jaejoong sebelum melepaskannya.

"Hah..hah" Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yunho mengelap sudut bibir Jaejoong yang dialiri air dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya itu.

"Bagus, kau sudah meminum obatmu. Istirahatlah lagi. Kalau kau lapar, kau tinggal memintaku untuk memasak atau memesan makanan yang kau inginkan. Araseo?" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali menutup selutuh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aigoo~ ia malu sekarang! Bagaimana bisa Yunho melakukan itu tadi? Rasanya ia ingin berteriak saking malunya!

oOo

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mian pendek, lagi gak mood buat ngetik karena kepala yang agak pusing terus mati lampu~

Thanks buat yang review di chap sebelumnya dan Mian buat yang ngarepin umma dan appa NC-an :3

Kalian ketipu ya^^

Oke, gomawo~

Annyeong~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Can You Love Me?

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil duduk di atas ranjang

"Ne, gomawo karena kau sudah merawatku" ucap Jaejoong tulus dengan wajah yang memerah

"Tapi… kenapa kau cepat sekali sembuhnya? Bukannya baru tadi pagi kau demam. Tapi malam ini sudah sembuh, aneh sekali" gumam Yunho sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum aneh.

"Apakah karena ciumanku tadi?" godanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya mendadak mem-pause game tersebut lalu menatap Yunho dengan wajah memerah.

"T-tidak. Aku cepat sembuh karena aku beristirahat dengan cukup. Terus, aku juga meminum obat tadi" sergah Jaejoong cepat lalu mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"Benarkah? Minum obat ya? Obat dari siapa ya…" goda Yunho lagi dan dengan cepat merampas bantal yang menutupi wajah memerah Jaejoong.

"Yah!" teriak Jaejoong kesal lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali. Baru digoda segitu saja, wajahmu sudah sangat memerah" tawa Yunho. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya saat bersama Jaejoong saat ini.

Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..

Ponsel Yunho bergetar pelan, ia lantas mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya lalu melihat ada seseorang yang menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseo" jawab Yunho sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar

"Yeoboseo, opp- ah Yunho-ah. Apa kau punya waktu malam ini?" balas suara seorang yeoja di seberang sana

"Aku sibuk malam ini. Dan ingat! Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi Ara" ucap Yunho lalu memutuskan sambungan telefon.

-Di Seberang Sana-

"Oppa! Beraninya kau menolakku! Kita lihat saja, apa yang pantas untukmu" desis Ara

Yeoja itu mendial nomor orang lain lalu berucap dengan cepat dan agak sedikit kasar.

"Kau, culik Kim Jaejoong lalu buang dia ke jurang!"

"Kalau Hyunjoong tidak berhasil, maka aku sekarang akan memakai Siwon" desisnya lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menggenggam ponselnya erat seolah-olah ponselnya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

oOo

"Kau tak tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut. Besok kau akan sekolah kembali" ujar Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang yang menatap langit-langit kamar mereka

"Aku tak bisa tidur" balas Jaejoong singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kau kenapa heum? Apakah ada pikiran atau masalah?" Tanya Yunho lalu membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang

"Ada. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, maka dari itu aku terus memikirkannya" jawab Jaejoong dan melirik Yunho dari sudut ekor matanya

"Apa itu? Ceritakanlah padaku" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dari samping dan tersenyum lembut

"Kau akan tau nanti. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur"Jaejoong memiringkan badannya bertolak belakang dengan Yunho. Yunho mengamati punggung namja cantik itu, ia ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Yunho dengan cepat membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu dan mencoba untuk tidur.

oOo

"Yunho-ah, aku masuk dulu" pamit Jaejoong pada Yunho. Mereka sekarang berada di dalam mobil dan sudah berada di depan gerbang Shin Ki Senior High School. Sekolah itu tampak tidak terlalu ramai, itu pasti karena para muridnya sudah berada di kelas masing-masing dan menunggu bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

"Ne, kau harus semangat belajar oke! Hwaiting!" Yunho menyemangati Jaejoong, lalu Jaejoong balas tersenyum.

"Ya, gomawo. Bye" ucap Jaejoong dan turun dari mobil.

Setelah Jaejoong turun, Yunho langsung melesat pergi ke kantornya dan sebelumnya ia melambai dulu pada istinya.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian mobil Yunho dengan senyum merekah. Ia senang sekali Yunho menyemangatinya seperti tadi.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke dalam sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahwa mulutnya dibekap dan dia merasakan pandangannya menggelap.

oOo

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dari kaca spion mobilnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada beberapa namja berpakaian serba hitam mendekati istrinya lalu membiusnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang ia yakini bahwa sudah diberi obat bius terlebih dahulu.

Dengan cepat Yunho mengikuti mobil namja-namja itu yang membawa istrinya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa mereka? Apa maunya? Dan kenapa melakukan hal itu terhadap Jaejoong?. Pikiran dan hatinya mulai tak tenang sekarang.

Yunho terus mengikuti mobil penculik itu sampai tiba-tiba mobil para penculik itu berhenti. Mereka mengeluarkan Jaejoong dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, tangan dan kaki di ikat, dan jangan lupakan kalau mulutnya di tutup dengan salasiban yang berwarna hitam.

Yunho memandangi sekitar dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyetir sampai kawasan puncak. Ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal negative yang akan dilakukan para penculik itu terhadap Jaejoong. Yunho kembali melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan para penculik itu dan langsung terkejut bukan main. Ia melihat Ara juga berada di sana dan terlihat berbincang dengan para penculik itu.

Samar-samar Yunho mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, dan perbincangan mereka membuat Yunho sangat marah.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Yunho oppa lebih memilih hidup bersama namja aneh ini daripada aku! Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku cantik, kaya, berpendidikan, dan satu hal lagi, aku yeoja!" Ara berkata sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap jijik kearah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan kepada namja ini, nona?" Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki wajah tampan

"Lempar dia ke bawah sana, Siwon!" perintah Ara

"Baik" jawab namja bernama Siwon itu lalu menyuruh teman-temannya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan akan menjatuhkannya ke jurang.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Yunho keras. Ia sudah tau semuanya. Ara ingin membuat dia dan Jaejoong berpisah, dan akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya walaupun itu harus menyingkirkan Jaejoong dengan cara membunuhnya.

"O-op-oppa" ucap Ara tergagap

"Kau! Yeoja berengsek! Tak seharusnya aku pernah mencintaimu dulu!" teriak Yunho tepat di wajah Ara yang pucat.

Ara mendelikkan matanya kearah Siwon untuk melakukan perintahnya tadi yang sempat tertunda. Siwon dan teman-temannya bersiap melemparkan tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam jurang.

"Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya memilikimu oppa. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang memilikimu di antara aku dan dia" ujar Ara lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Yunho, yang membuat Yunho sangat muak dan ingin melempar yeoja itu ke dalam jurang.

"Cih! Dengan cara membunuhnya? Kau b*jing*n Ara!" teriak Yunho lagi dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, menandakan kalau kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Ya, aku memang b*jing*n! tapi, aku melakukan ini karenamu!" teriak Ara sambil berurai air mata

"Bullshit! Kau! Jika kau berani melempar Jaejoong-ku ke dalam jurang itu, akan kupastikan kalau kau juga akan masuk kedalamnya!" ancam Yunho pada Siwon yang sudah siap melempar Jaejoong dari tadi. Siwon memandang kearah Ara meminta persetujuan, melempar Jaejoong atau tidak.

"LEMPAR! LEMPARKAN DIA KE DALAM JURANG ITU! CEPATTT!" teriak Ara sekuat mungkin. Yunho menampar pipi Ara dengan sangat keras, menyebabkan yeoja itu terjungkal kebelakang.

"KAU! B*TCH!" kesal Yunho dan ingin menampar Ara sekali lagi, tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara sirine polisi yang terdengar dengan jelas di telinga mereka semua.

"Anda sudah terkepung nona Go. Anda sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi" ucap salah satu polisi sambil menodongkan pistolnya kearah yeoja itu. Ara langsung membatu di tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa polisi berada di sini?

"Aku yang menelfon polisi saat kau berbincang dengan mereka" seru Yunho yang menyadari kebingungan Ara. Ara memandang tak percaya kearah Yunho.

"Cepat borgol mereka semua dan masukkan ke dalam mobil" ucap sang polisi tadi lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho

"Terimakasih anda sudah melaporkan masalah ini Tuan Jung" ucap polisi itu lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Yunho

"Ah, seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih kepada anda karena datang dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, saya tidak tau lagi bagaimana keadaan istri saya" balas Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan polisi itu.

"Dan pastikan bahwa dia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal karena mencoba melakukan pembunuhan" lanjut Yunho dengan rahang mengeras mengingat yeoja sialan itu.

"Baik. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Kami permisi dulu" pamit sang polisi lalu kembali kearah mobilnya.

Yunho teringat kembali dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho dengan cepat membuka tali yang mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan Jaejoong lalu membuka salasiban yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Joongie, bangun. Ireona" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Boo, ireona. Jangan membuatku khawatir" ucap Yunho lagi, kali ini mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong dengan pelan. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong masih dipengaruhi oleh obat bius. Karena Jaejoong tak terbangun dengan panggilannya, Yunhopun mencoba cara yang paling unik dan cara itu terdapat dalam dongeng Snow White.

CUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut dan membiarkan selama beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya. Yunho tersenyum senang karena cara uniknya berhasil.

"Eunghhh…" Jaejoong melenguh dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Boo, kau sudah sadar. Aigoo~ aku senang sekali" ucap Yunho senang lalu memeluk Jaejoong

"Boo? Siapa itu? Dan… apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Boo itu nama panggilan sayangku untukmu dan kau tadi di culik dan akan di lemparkan ke jurang oleh Ara" jawab Yunho dengan masih memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat mendengar jawaban Yunho. 'Boo', terdengar sangat manis jika Yunho yang mengucapkannya. Dan, tunggu… Ara menculik dan mau melemparkannya ke dalam jurang?

"Ara itu siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Dia adalah mantan pacarku dan dia tidak terima kalau aku memutuskannya karena aku lebih memilih dirimu" jelas Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong dan menatap lembut kearah mata besar nan indah milik istrinya itu.

"K-karenaku?" ucap Jaejoong gugup. Kenapa Yunho lebih memilih dirinya?

"Ne, aku baru sadar bahwa selama aku berada di dekatmu aku akan merasakan perasaan lain. Perasaan itu disebut cinta" ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong

"Cinta? A-aku juga m-merasakannya" ujar Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Mwo? Benarkah? Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Yunho gembira. Ternyata selama ini mereka sudah saling menyukai, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengutarakannya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memperlihatkan wajah merahnya karena malu.

"Sa-saranghae" ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Nado, nado saranghae" balas Yunho dan memeluk Jaejoong kembali.

Keduanya merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat, seolah sedang marathon di dalam tubuh mereka. Cinta mereka akhirnya bersatu, walaupun pertamanya mereka tidak saling mencintai. Tapi, itulah cinta… bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja…

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

Huh~ tamat juga deh~

Judul ama cerita kayaknya kagak nyambung ya =='

Big Thanks buat yang review dari chapter pertama dan terakhir, dan Big Thanks juga buat para Silent Readers yang udah mau baca fanfic aneh bin gaje ini^^

Pasti pada seneng ya kalau Ara dipenjara? :3

Ok, Last, saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan review karena ada yang baca aja saya udah senang ^^

Gomawo~

Annyeong, sampai berjumpa di fanfic saya yang berikutnya~^^*lambaigajebarengYunJae*


End file.
